


violet

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Series: pride challenge [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, emotions are realized and aaron tells them to fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: but he misses kevin, and he misses how soft the brute can be, and he wants to be dicked down within an inch of his life just to feel some fucking semblance of serenity again.





	violet

aaron wasn't - he didn't plan on someone like kevin. he's pretty sure you  _can't_  plan for someone like kevin, not when he's got those bright eyes and dark hair and dark skin and big cock. good fingers. the determined lilt in his voice when he speaks, the way he curls around aaron like he's got nothing else he'd rather do, how heavy he breathes when he's got himself inside aaron after a game.

 

it's. it's a lot to take in, and a lot to not-prepare for, and aaron is starting to get really fucking tired of trying to be ready for every misstep he does or doesn't make when the world turns to shit.

 

he finds himself in the company of himself more often than not, anyway. it's nice. he can get himself off with his own fingers and think about kevin doing this to him instead. the hard press of his own fingers against his clit is something he can control, something that won't change without him regulating it, but.

 

but he misses kevin, and he misses how soft the brute can be, and he wants to be dicked down within an inch of his life just to feel some fucking semblance of serenity again. 

 

so he calls him.

 

and kevin comes like he always does, jeans and a t-shirt clad and holding aaron's hips and kissing him, soft, like nothing else in the world matters, and aaron doesn't know what this feeling is but if it's love then it needs to fuck off for right now. he'll examine it later, he thinks, then proceeds to stop thinking altogether when kevin slips his hand into the front of aaron's shorts and shoves him against the nearest wall to finger him properly.

 

it's wet. it's dirty. aaron feels galaxies in his lungs when he cums, clinging and desperate and so, so relaxed when he leans on kevin for support.

 

they're not done, probably won't be done for hours, but when aaron gets into bed that night with kevin curled tight to his back and nothing but a t-shirt and boxers on, he feels as close to serene as he's been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated! B)


End file.
